Substrate or die manufacturing processes can include etching, cutting, deposition, or other processes. Die manufacturing processes are often quite complicated and there are some variations in the manufacturing process. Some defects can be patent or latent. Some defects can be formed in a die during the manufacturing process and some defects be formed in the die after the die has completed the manufacturing process, such as after the die is being used by an end user.